The Secret Accidental Kiss
by PikaGirl13
Summary: While practicing a very difficult spell, Ray and Allie have an embarrassingly intimate moment between them after Allie trips backwards and Ray attempts to catch her. Leading to an unplanned and unexpected kiss on the lips between them. A fluffy funny Rallie (Ray x Allie) fanfic that I hope you read and review!


The Secret Accidental Kiss

During a rough training session at the Kaijudo dojo, Ray and Allie finally had a chance to catch their breath as they took a small break after going non-stop for 4 hours. Gabe was assisting Ray's Uncle in the Light Civilization while the other Masters were off searching for the remains of the Choten's base that remained at the bottom of the ocean.

"Do you want to keep going for a little while longer and call it a day? We technically don't have to be here when everyone gets back and they know for a fact that we've been training **ALL** morning." Allie asked Ray as they took some water to refresh themselves.

Ray shrugged his shoulders, "Sure, why not. We can just go through this last kata chart for the Darkness spell and we'll head out to go get some ice cream or something."

Agreeing on the frozen sweet treat plans, they went back onto the main floor of the arena and continued to work on the Darkness spell kata. Which was one of the most difficult spells that they've ever performed. Master Jaha had warned them that it would take at least a month before they even perfect it, but at least they were making some progress.

"Now I understand why this spell is so freaking difficult. It's because it's for Duelists who above the Adept class. No wonder we're losing so much mana, it's because even doing the kata for it requires energy to perform." Allie said aloud to Ray who was standing right next to her performing the kata.

Ray shrugged his shoulders, "I guess, but it's not our choice to choose which kata we perform. It's the Masters and we'll be tackling more spells like these from now on until we reach the next level."

"How old will we be when that happens?" Allie chuckled before all of a sudden she lost her footing and fell backwards.

Ray tried to catch her but winded up falling with her onto the arena floor. When they both open their eyes they instantly felt a mutual warmth. Because when they opened up their eyes they saw that they were kissing each other on the lips. Not deeply, but enough to cause them both the go beat red and as they slowly separated each other they got up from the ground and stared at each other.

"L-let's not tell anyone about that little kiss... alright? I don't think we want the Masters and Gabe knowing that we shared our own personal lip lock while they were out and about." Allie said as she scratched behind her head embarrassed.

Ray nodded his head, "No argument here. Personally speaking, I don't want Gabe pestering us about an accidental kiss."

"Was it really that bad?..." Allie asked shyly, chuckling a little.

Ray blushed, "No it's not that, it's just even if it was just an accidental kiss. Something like this needs to stay personal between just us."

"Gotcha, well... I think it's a good time to head out to go get some ice cream don't you think?" Allie said as she got her bag and swung it around her shoulders and onto her back.

Ray smiled and nodded his head as he gathered his own backpack, after they got everything they started to walk up the stairs back up onto normal ground when all of a sudden Allie pushed Ray up against the wall.

"Before we go back up I just thought I would do something first to make up for what happened down there." Allie said as she gazed into Ray's eyes.

Ray looked at her puzzled until he was cut off from saying anything else after Allie had kissed him swiftly on the lips. It was a simple kiss and didn't even last a minute but Ray could feel the sincere affection from Allie.

When they parted Ray chuckled, "I forgive you for messing up the last kiss. At least you made it up before we got up to the surface, who knows who would have saw that."

"Oh thank you for your forgiveness, I needed that." Allie retorted back, but she linked her arm through his and they continued their walk up.

Keeping their kiss secret, Allie and Ray continued the day like any other day. But from time to time they couldn't help but look at each other and smile. Sharing an inside joke between them that nobody else knew and they weren't planning on explaining.


End file.
